Sisters
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: Amy and Sammy arrive home further apart from each other. However, an accident and a series of events that follows pulls the two sistres together. Can they work it out and finally become sisters or will some bumps in the road finally pull them apart? A co-write with Applause2014. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Whaddup, guys! Yup, this is Hugh here with.. a brand new story! But wait, shouldn't I be working on a new chapter of Sister, Sister or The Run? That can wait. This is important. So, as everyone knows, Christmas was a few days ago, and I received the best gift that anyone's ever given me. A best friend of mine, Applause2014, gave me the rights to this story after some talk of doing a co-write. Long story short, we're doing a co-write, and he's given me the ability to publish this story! Ain't that exciting?**

**So, without further ado, here is… Sisters. And before anyone asks, this has **_**nothing**_** to do with my current story, Sister, Sister.**

**Enjoy the story, and please review, favorite, and follow this story! They are all appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Applause and I don't own TD or its characters. Bummer, right?**

* * *

><p>They say on how rooms can reflect a person's personality. The first room was filled with beautiful bright colors, expensive furniture, and ornate carpets while the other one was just plain, had very little furniture and was bare. The first room looked like the room of a princess while the other one looked like the cell of a nun locked up within an abby. Now why would two different rooms that didn't even contain the slightest breath of similarities would be beside each other? Simple, it had to do with sisters.<p>

Sisters are like each other's best friend and they will love each other no matter what they go through. Unfortunately, that myth is false for these was a set of twins, who were also sisters to be exact, that seemed to have a huge rivalry that destroyed each other. One sister was like a snobby aristocrat who only cared about getting everything she wanted while being a cold hearted hussy in the eyes of others. Yet, this sister didn't gave a damn, and we apologize to our readers who are reading this, about what anyone said. She just did it anyway. The other sister was sympathetic and kind hearted toward others. She was the type of girl who was one of the unknown saints within life and should be loved by so many. However, she was never loved for the older sister often tormented her and others into thinking on how she was a wanna be and on how she would be nothing within life. Eventually, the younger sister thought of her older sister as the Wicked Witch of the West while she was Dorothy wearing the Ruby Shoes.

However, the two sisters realized on how they actually belonged together. A series of events would shape their lives forever and it all start with a journey back home.

* * *

><p>"Uck! She's so dead when I find her!" Amy yelled as she walked onto the beach of her hometown Vancouver. "Where the hell is she?"<p>

Amy was not her usual beautiful self. No, she looked like Oscar the Grouch from the Muppets with that green slime and muck all over her. She was like the Grinch when he was in his cave, all nasty and cold heated both on the outside and the inside.

Sammy was closing in hot on the beach, and when she finally arrived at the beach, she inadvertently hit Amy. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, sis!" the younger twin exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? Alright?! Does it look like I'm alright, you worthless piece of shit?!"

"Well, I-"

"You no good bitch! You no good tramp! Does it look like that I am alright? You ruined MY chances at the million, all because you grew some guts and acted like a moron who is a five year old baboon that eats bananas all day long!"

"It's not my fault that we got eliminated! It's because of your sorry ass that we got eliminated!" Sammy finally snapped.

Amy was shocked. "What did you say to me?"

"I… uh…"

"Save it, _Sparemy_!" Amy hissed. "You know what, I'm done with your ass holding me back."

"Oh please!" The younger twin scoffed. "You have insulted me for the last seventeen years of my life and it's been no cakewalk for me. You're the ass of the family because you are a whiny little bitch who always gets everything she damn pleases and leaves me biting the dust!"(

"You know what? Jasmine was right!" Samey started balling up her fists. "I need to stick up for myself. I am _SICK_ of you constantly treating me like a piece of dog shit! You have _NO_ right to abuse me like that!"

Amy rolls her eyes in response. "So?"

"_YOU'RE _the older sister, here! We may look the same, but you're supposed to be setting an example. _We're_ supposed to be setting an example!"

"Please, as if I'll go to your standards and get down _that _low. God, you are so whiny and still a wannabe." Amy hissed as she gave her sister an evil eye as she left her sister lying on the sand.

Sammy looked down at the sand and sighed.

_"Why can't our relationship be like the sand? Nice, peaceful and relaxing. Instead of the usual hatefulness that comes out from a sister that acts like a pissed off pussy cat that is bitchy all the time."_

Sammy then rose up and hung her head down as she followed right behind her sister, still being the spare one within the eyes of everyone. As soon as they arrived home, Amy was welcomed by her parents while Sammy was often ignored. She walked up to her plain cell and flopped down on the bed.

_"Well, I guess it's back to hell. Back to the torture and the pain. I just can't stand it anymore! My mind is like a evil demon that controls me under it's spell, binding both me and my will to do whatever my sister wants me to do. There must be away out of this for I can't stand being unhappy anymore. Yet, what can I do?"_

Sammy rolled over and looked up at the ceiling of her room and decided to get up and started to write a note.

* * *

><p>After finishing the note, Sammy signed as she dropped the pen and opened a small drawer. She pulled out a pistol, which she secretly had stashed for years in her room, and loaded it with a single bullet. Sammy then changed into the only decent clothes that she owned and looked in her mirror. She sighed as she cocked the gun and pulled it closer toward her head. She placed it on her right temple and started to cry. One part of her wanted her to not do it and live but what good would that do her if she was living in hell. No words could even describe the hell that she was living in. She was about to pull the trigger when she heard Amy come and say,<p>

"Hey Sparemy, can you go and get my-" she stopped when she saw Sammy with the gun. "What are you doing?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we go! That concludes this chapter of Sisters! Did I leave you hanging? Good, because Applause and I have more ideas in the coming chapters! Stick around!**

**Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed every single bit of it, please make sure to leave a review, as well as a favorite and a follow on this story!**

**Bye guys!**


	2. My Sister's Confession

**A/N: Whaddup, guys! I am back with my good friend Applause2014 with a new story of Sisters! This time around, I have a new chapter, and this will be the start of the story! So, grab some popcorn, get a comfy chair, and enjoy this next chapter of Sisters!**

**Oh, and by the way, reviews are appreciated, as are favorites and follows!**

**Disclaimer: Josh and I don't own Total Drama or its characters. I don't even own the laptop that I'm using to write this story. Boo.**

* * *

><p>Sammy froze when she heard her sister speak to her. She placed the gun back on the dresser and turned toward her sister. While within her gloomy state, she looks at her sister and says,<p>

"What does it look like I'm going to do? I'm going to kill myself, that's what I'll do."

"Kill yourself? This must be some practical joke out of your mind. If you think I will budge one inch toward being sympathetic towards you, think again." Amy replied as she walked into her sister's cell.

"Just stay away from me! If you come closer, I'll do it!"

"You won't do it. I know you too well."

Sammy stood up, trying to hold back her tears. "What makes you think that I won't do it? How can you be for certain that I'm faking it again, like all of the other times you have claimed that I have faked it." Sammy said while the tears fell onto her cheeks while looking angry at Amy.

"I'm not faking it this time. My emotions have been building up during the last sixteen freaking years of my life! You always get what you want in life while I get nothing. I feel trapped within these walls, my freedom bonded within iron chains that tie my self confidence down. You always get what you wanted: the spoils, the guys, the popularity, the good grades. You get every damn thing that you wish for. I have to go without and I thought on how the show was my one chance of showing everyone that I can be somebody within life. Fuck that shit! You had to sign up and take away my chance. There's nothing left for me. I would rather be dead than to live in hell another day. I hate my life! I hate everything about it!"

Amy stood there breathless. She had never seen her sister this bitter before, this angry at the world and confessing her guts out. She took a step back and held a hand over her heart. She couldn't believe that it took her sister to point out that she was the monster. She remembered what Jessica Lange had sung on "American Horror Story":

_In the land of Gods and Monsters  
>I was an Angel<br>Living in the garden of evil  
>Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed<br>Shining like a fiery beacon_

Amy realized that Sammy was the Angel and she was the monster. Sammy was the one who was scared while Amy dominated over her, making her do anything that she needed. Her legs gave out on her and she fell onto the floor. Sammy turned around and saw her alpha female sister curled up in a ball. She heard moans before the sniffles. She walked up to her and saw her own sister crying. She knelt down beside her sister and looked into her eyes.

"Amy, are you alright?" However, that question only made Amy quiver even more, so she ran off to her room, with Sammy following suit.

She knocked on her door. "You alright, sis?" Nothing. She didn't answer the first time. She kept knocking until she opened up her door.

"Hey. You alright, sis?"

"Noo, I'm not alright. I just realized that I should be ashamed of myself." Amy replied in between sniffles. "I had no idea that I have been treating you that way. I may as well tell you that-"

"Tell me what Amy?" Sammy wiped off her tears.

Amy rose up and looked at her sister. She took a deep breath before resuming.

"-that I have been jealous of you. I have always noticed that between the two of us, you are the more lively one. The one that always receives attention for not being popular or attractive but for being down to earth and simple. You was always the better looking twin, the one that received the attention while I felt alone. I became the bitch in order to be noticed. I never intended to do such a thing but I wanted to be well known and-"

Amy couldn't finish the sentence since she started to cry again. Sammy looked at her sister before crying as well. The older one crying since she had been the ultimate bitch toward her sister while the younger one cried since she tried to kill herself and if she did, she would have never witnessed her sister confess her true feelings and finally breaking down. They both hugged each other as they cried together and the walls finally came crumbling down.

"Thank you, Amy," Sammy said, beginning to tear up once more.

After that night, Amy and Sammy began the long process of forming a sisterly bond when two weeks later, Sammy had an accident. Amy was at the mall when she heard the news and she rushed to the hospital, only for Sammy to tell her, "This may sound stupid but I fell off a ladder while I was painting one of the walls within my room."

"I'm sorry but you are clumsy enough to do that, no offense. What did the doctor say?" Amy asked.

"I threw my back out of whack but with a back brace, I should recover in no time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! I decided to leave it like that so this chapter will have an easy transition into the next chapter. In the meantime, thanks for reading, and please hit that Follow and Favorite button and leave a review of this chapter!**

**With that, this is Julius signing off. Until next time!**

**Bye!**


	3. Dinner Date

**A/N: Yo, guys! I am back with a new chapter of Sisters! I know, I haven't been paying attention to Sister, Sister. But don't you worry, the upcoming chapter is coming! Right now, just sit your ass down somewhere comfy, grab a cup of hot cocoa, and enjoy this latest chapter of.. Sisters!**

**Disclaimer: Josh and I don't own Total Drama or its characters. Good thing this time, I do own the laptop that I'm using to type this right now.**

* * *

><p><em>-six months later- <em>

Amy and Sammy had just graduated High School and we're finally free after four years of being within a tyrannical High School society. Four long years that went by so fast. What many people noticed during the last six months of their Senior year, was that Amy began to hung out with Sammy more than what she used to. They also noticed that Amy was treating Sammy much more nicer, which shocked many people. Following the confession, Amy and Sammy quit the cheerleading team and pursued different interests. Their parents, however, were not happy at first when they found that both of them quit the team.

_Amy and Sammy arrived home from school talking away about academics and what they were going to do for the weekend. They walked into the living room and found both of their parents sitting on the sofa, with an unpleasant look on their faces. Amy and Sammy turned and looked at each other confusingly. Their father spoke up._

_"Girls, have a seat. Your mother and I need to talk to you about something." _

_Amy and Sammy sat down on a loveseat opposite of their parents. Once when they were comfortable, their father continued._

_"Your mother and I were wondering why the two of you were arriving home earlier than normal. We assumed, when this all started, that it was only for a few days than it would go back to normal. However, when the two of you kept on arriving home early, your mother and I were very confused. We called the school and they said that the two of you quit the team. Why?"_

_Both Amy and Sammy sat there, stunned that even their parents had known. "Uh…"_

"_It's alright that you guys left the team. You two should have told us in the first place and we would have not been so stunned but the question is why did the two you of you quit?"_

_Amy and Sammy reflected for a moment before Amy was the first to speak up._

_"We left the team since they were messing with Sammy, making her life a living torture._

_"Sammy, is this true?" Their mother asked._

_"It's true. I had psychological fears from those cheerleaders. I often couldn't sleep since I would have disturbing nightmares to where they wouldn't leave me alone and it felt like torture. Things got so bad that I would break down crying and this made Amy so mad. We left to find peace and harmony and I do hope that neither of you will be mad at us for that decision."_

_"Of course not, as long as the two of you are happy, we're happy," their mother replied, smiling._

* * *

><p><em>At graduation night, Amy and Sammy were sitting next to each other and they saw the whole cheerleading squad getting recognized. Amy leaned over to Sammy and whispered,<em>

_"Don't worry about them. Although they gave us the dirty look, we are getting recognized too."_

_"How can you be for certain?" Sammy asked._

_"Trust me. I have a good feeling that something is coming up." Amy replied._

_At that moment, the speaker said, "Will all members of the A-Team stand up?"_

_"That's us sis." Amy said while she and her sister stood up along with a dozen other people. They noticed that none of the cheerleaders were standing up and they both knew that they accomplished something together while breaking away from their old life and into a new one._

* * *

><p>The two twins were sitting in their kitchen having breakfast, enjoying what left of summer break before they resumed started their college studies. They were going to go to a local community college before moving to a university in a couple of months. They were eating bagels when Amy's iPhone rang. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" she answered. A moment later, she gave it to Sammy and said, "It's for you."<p>

Sammy grabbed the phone. "Hello? Yeah. Jasmine! How are you!

Jasmine was on the other side of of the line. _Nothing much. I'm actually in Australia, studying abroad. Yeah, not really. Are you busy?_

"Oh no. I'm just having breakfast right now with Amy…"

_Is that bitch giving you more problems? She better not, or else I could get Shawn..._

"No, she's not treating me like shit anymore. Why are you calling from Australia?"

_I was gonna say that Shawn was in the same school that you two are attending right now. He wants me to tell you that he's hosting a dinner party for you guys since you all just graduated. He wanted me to tell you guys instead of him because… well, ya know him. Just tell me if Amy is giving you any problems, 'kay?_

"Uh, okay? Thanks for calling! I miss you so much!"

_I'll be flying out tomorrow for the dinner, so yeah. 'Kay?_

"Okay, bye!"

After Sammy hung up, Amy looked at her while drinking her regular cup of coffee. "Who was that sis?"

"That was Jasmine. She has invited me to some dinner party that she and Shawn are doing."

"Oh, that's good to know." Amy replied as she took a light drink from her cup before placing it back on the table. "I hope you have fun."

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

"Oh. Uh, sure? Not sure why, but sure."

* * *

><p>Amy and Sammy arrived at Shawn's house on the outskirts of Vancouver, dressed in nice dinner clothes. When they stepped out of their smart car, they saw that Shawn lived within a stone castle that looked gloomy. It was tall with greystone, a few windows and no life. It was like those residences that you read in Poe's work. While the twins were walking toward the steps, they noticed that the trees were depleted of life and saw an owl hooting while his deadly dark eyes were looking straight into their souls. Suddenly a raven swept in and perched himself on top of a window and crowed at the girls.<p>

"Is it me or is Shawn's house a little bit creepy?" Amy asked as she held onto Sammy for dear life.

"Amy, relax. I'm sure that it's just your nerves." Sammy chuckled as she started up the steps with Amy following right behind her. Once when they both made it up the steps, Sammy rang the doorbell. After a great bell tune rung, someone walked up to the door and opened it. They couldn't see who it was at first for the curtains hid the face but not the silhouette of the person. When the door finally opened, it was Shawn, all dressed up and without his beanie.

Shawn opened the door, ready to swing his bat at what he thought to believe zombies. "Amy! Sammy! So nice to see you!" Shawn said as he welcomed Amy and Sammy in. "I swear, I thought you were zombies! I had my equipment all set!"

"Nice to see you again, Shawn." Amy scoffed as she and Sammy entered the house. "So, when are we going to dinner?" she asked as Shawn led them to the rather large dining area, lined with axes, shields, and swords. It somewhat had a Medieval atmosphere with armor, dark paneled walls, tapestries and a Gothic dining table with similar chairs.

"Uh, well…"

"Right now actually." Jasmine replied as she walked out of the shadows and surprised Sammy. The two friends ran up to each other and gave one another a huge hug.

Shawn groaned. "Do I have to go? Can't it just be you three? You never know when the zombies might come!" But his complaint only got him an elbow to the chest. "Ow!"

"Anyways, let's go?" The three happily left as Shawn obliged to go and clutched his chest in pain.

As Shawn drove to the restaurant, Sammy and Jasmine were catching up on what recently happened between them, what was new and other girl talk. Amy, however, was rather quiet. She was on her phone and had no one to talk to, despite her being friendly toward Jasmine and Shawn now. Amy felt like as if she was alone. She didn't want to be a burden upon Sammy and Jasmine but at the same time, she felt lonely.

_"I guess this is how Sammy felt when I was horrible towards her. No wonder, she was miserable because I never showed my love for her. Well, I don't want to ruin her night. This is Sammy's evening. She's come such a long way and she deserves it. Tonight is her night. Just relax."_

"Wow, some things, I guess, never change." Sammy laughed it off as she looked at a quiet Amy. "Hey, sis. You alright?"

Amy, however, wasn't paying attention, as she was staring at the Vancouver skyline. "Oh, what? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

The four arrived at the restaurant, and sat in the outside area, trying to enjoy the scenery and the liveliness of the city. Shawn, however, found it weird and uncomfortable to be in a place that he thinks will be a city full of "lifeless walking bastards". For Amy, it was entirely something else. It was a clear night and the stars were clear. It somewhat remended her of the song _Make You Feel My Love _to where she was the girl who felt alone while the storm was raging on the rolling sea. She wanted to be loved but since she was still considered a snob within the eyes of so many, she felt all alone. She placed a hand on her cheek and sighed. However, a moment later, a waiter came up to the party of four and said,

"Good evening guys. May I take your order?"

"DJ?" all four asked at the same time.

"Yep, it's me." DJ replied as he took out a small notepad and a pencil from his pocket. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're having a dinner party." Shawn told DJ.

"Aw, those seem to be getting more popular lately. It's so nice for it to make a huge comeback after years of neglect. Now, where would you all like to sit at?"

"I was thinking outside to where we can see the skyline and it's so warm out tonight. Will that be alright Amy?"

Amy snapped out of her daze and replied softly, "Sure, that'll be alright."

A few minutes later, after changing so many choices, DJ finally had the order ready for the four of them. While they were waiting, Amy was bored out of her mind and looked around. Her eyes wandered to a nearby table where she saw a couple arguing back and forth between each other. She then saw the woman take her drink and splash it on the guy only for the guy to run after her.

_"Well, that was not nice of her. I know people may see him to be the rude one but you never know with people. She could have been the rude one but paint a picture of innocence and blame the guy." _Amy thought to herself. She then looked over and saw the other three smiling and chatting. Sure enough, her feelings of being alone returned and it made her feel worse.

All throughout the dinner, with it being a fantastic meal, Amy remained quiet and tried to eat but she couldn't eat. She felt so alone and afraid that her stomach was in knots. She actually looked depressed but she managed to hide her feelings when the other three looked around her. Amy managed to keep her feelings well hidden until the end of dinner when Sammy noticed her and was concerned.

"Sis, is everything alright?" Sammy spoke up.

"I'm alright." Amy replied as she rose up out of her chair. "I need to go to the restroom, I will be right back."

Amy left walked to the restroom and locked the door. She ran to a mirror and saw that her mascara was smearing all over her eyes and her lipstick was somewhat smudged. She pulled a cloth out of her purse and started to wipe the smudges off of her face.

"Why am I the jealous one?" she asked herself while staring into the mirror. "I want my sister to be happy but it can't come without conflict. People still see me as the bitchy female but that part of me is long ago. It's hard to change after so many years being the same personality, having your whole life shaped after that one trait. Who am I kidding, I should be happy for Sammy and I need to come out of the shadows and try to become a friend toward Shawn and Jasmine. If they accept me, I'll gladly accept but if they don't want me, I can understand due to my past but I won't hold a grudge. I should go apologize to them right now."

She sighed again as she kicked the garbage can next to the sink. "Fuck me."

After wiping the smeared makeup and putting some back on, for she always had to look presentable in any situation, Amy walked out of the bathroom, feeling better in both sound, mind and body. She had not walked far when she was suddenly knocked to the ground when a guy bumped into her.

"Excuse me! You could have at least the common decency to not knock people over. How rude!"

"Oh shit, I am sorry," the guy replied as he held his hand out. "I really didn't mean to knock into you. It was an accident, I swear."

Amy grabbed the guy's hand and he hoisted her up. "I swear, people need to learn manners for this is no way to-"

She stopped half way and looked up and it was the same guy that she saw getting splashed with a drink. He had red hair and freckles all over his face. The color from his eyes glowed and possessed a charm that drew Amy toward him. He was not like muscular and strong but he seemed to be a hard worker. There was just something about him that took her breath away.

"Uh, hi." Amy randomly mumbled.

"Hi there. Look, I'm sorry about bumped into you but I was angry at my ex, Courtney."

"Aw, what did she do to you?"

"Well, she cheated on me with her ex, Duncan, then she thought that I was cheating on her. So she dumped her drink on me and I had to change." the guy said to Amy while frustrated. "Why do these things have to happen?"

"I could understand. You didn't look too please either." Amy replied.

"Wait, you saw the whole thing happen?"

"I did and I felt sorry for you, uh-"

"Scott Matthews. It's a pleasure to meet you, uh-"

"Amy Stevens. Wait, didn't you compete in All-Stars?"

The redneck scoffed. "Yeah. Apparently, that's where our shitstorm of a relationship started."

"Oh. Well, I should be going. Good luck with your relationship with Courtney," the older twin sighed as she left.

Scott couldn't help but being sad for her, even though he didn't know her deal. "So, what's your deal? I noticed you don't look too happy."

Amy turned around and sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, my sister is out there having the time of her life, and her I am just trying my best to be happy for her. Yet, I have always been the jealous type. I often become vain and obnoxious toward myself and will be filled with pure envy."

"That summarizes my relationship with Courtney. She can be one uptight strict person. I mean, she will cram herself down your throat and fuss on you if you don't do the right thing."

"That is one jealous person." Amy replied as she and Scott chuckled. "Listen, I have to get back for my sister might have wondered where I went. I was wondering if we-"

"-could hang out sometime?" Scott asked. "Sure, I'd love that for I really need someone to help me get over Courtney."

"Glad that I could be of assistance. Where are you staying at?" Amy replied.

"The Mena House Hotel. I was staying with Courtney but I heard that she drove back up the coast to a small town, where Duncan lives. How about 9 o'clock tomorrow morning?"

"Nine would sound good. I guess I will see you than."

"See you, tomorrow, Amy."

While Amy walked back to her table, she couldn't help but smiling. For once, she actually felt happy and that wasn't the old happiness she had. It was pure happiness, like as if she was floating upon a cloud. Amy smiled as she made her way back to the table for she had a hunch that something new and special was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ladies and gentlemen, that is it. A new chapter is finished! And that was one hell of a chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

**If you enjoyed the latest chapter, don't be afraid to say something nice in the review section and go ham on that favorite/follow button!**

**So, I'll be writing next week, as always, same schedule on Thursdays. For right now, bye guys!**


	4. Fresh Start

**A/N: Okay, so… the comedic and awesomely duo of Applause2015 (aka Josh) and Hugh T. (aka Julius) are back with this co-write! Yup! **

**Now, I don't want for you guys to wait any longer, but I gotta tell you guys something. The first few chapters are completely revised and different from the original. So, read it!**

**Anyways, back to the story… Uh… Enjoy it? XD**

**Disclaimer: Josh and I don't own TD or its characters. I'd buy TD off, if I had the money, and make this thing into a reality. Sorry Josh. XD I don't think anyone will want to see Scarlody on TV. No offense.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amy arrived at the Mena House hotel on time and was waiting outside of Scott's room. She knocked and after a few minutes of continuous knocking, Scott finally answered the door.<p>

"Oh shit. Sorry about that Amy. I was just getting my things together and I couldn't hear you knock. Wanna come in?"

"Why, thanks." Amy replied while she stepped foot inside the room. She looked around and saw a modest room, almost like an apartment, and it was cozy. She sat down on a sofa and watched Scott finish packing. "Uh, why are you packing and where are you going?"

"What do you think?" Scott scoffed back."I'm going back to the farm for the week."

"Wait, why?" Amy asked.

"Well, it's been years since I've seen my family, of course. And, I'm sick of living in the city. I need to get away," Scott said as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a shot of it.

"Okay…" Amy was now confused.

"And… I need you to come with me," Scott declared. Amy's face grew in surprise. Was he ready to spend some time with a dude that she'd only met a few days ago?

"Oh… well, I don't have my things with me," Amy lied.

"Then, what's that over there?" Scott pointed out the duffle bag that's on the carpet.

"Oh, that," Amy chuckled. "That's… uh… my duffle bag full of… Fine. That's my stuff. I thought I'd be spending the night here."

"Won't your parents get worried?"

"Please, they say that as long as no one get's me pregnant, I can do whatever the hell I want. I just have to call them at least once a day so that way, they can be sure that I'm not dead or something like that," the older twin reassured. She then checked her phone to be sure.

"Alright. How 'bout Samey, though?" Scott asked.

"She's at Jasmine's for the day or so. Goin' to the mall. Girl shit," she explained.

"Alright, let's go?" Scott asked. Amy nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Sammy and Jasmine were at the mall, trying to catch up with each other. The hussle and bussle of the large crowds, who had to choose the one day that the two of them wanted to go so badly, was madness. One could hardly breathe since every hallway and store was packed. Eventually, they made their way to a small side cafe and sat down, away from the shoving crowds and noisy people.<p>

"So, I hear this thing goin' on with your sister goin' to Scott's farm for a few days."

"As long as she's happy, I'm happy. We are trying to start over and for now, we are giving each other some space to breathe. We both decided to break away and try to start over. Amy talked to me about this last night and I'm sure that everything will work out between us, Jasmine." Sammy replied while looking around.

Eventually they decided to go in the cafe and order some food. After arguing back and forth for a few minutes, Jasmine finally agreed to let Sammy pay for their lunch. So Sammy was in line, waiting to get to the register when a guy walked right next to her and looked at her. Sammy slowly turned her head and noticed the guy looking at her and she didn't know what to think. He was almost the same height of her, but she was wearing boots which added a full two inches to her height, had a brunette color hair, a yellow long sleeve shirt, some pants and sneakers. However, what caught her attention the most was those bright teal eyes. There was just something so powerful about those eyes that made her focus on him. The awkward silence was eventually broken when he said,

"Uh... Hi there."

"Hello," Sammy awkwardly replied. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine. Just here to have lunch a friend of mine. To be honest, it was not actually my idea to come to here. My parents locked me out of the house for the day and told me that I need a social life besides my friends at Tech Club and on my Xbox They want me to have a life but how can I if I can't even make new friends or see what little friends I actually have?"

"Aw, that's no fun. I'm here with my friend Jasmine since she recently finished school in Australia and she decided to come up here and visit me for a few weeks. Hey, how would you like to sit with us, Uh..."

"Cody. Cody Anderson."

"Nice to meet you Cody. I'm Sammy Stevens." Sammy broke out while smiling back at Cody. The two stood in line talking and ordered their food together. Cody offered to carry Sammy's meals but Sammy declined the offer, respectfully. When they went to the table where Jasmine was at, Jasmine asked

"Well Sammy, who might this fellow be?"

"Jasmine, this is Cody Anderson. Cody, this is my friend Jasmine." Sammy replied while Cody and Jasmine shook hands. Once when the meals had been properly identified, the trio started to eat their lunch. It was mainly à la carte items but nonetheless it was still a lunch.

"So Jasmine, how's Australia?" Cody asked while wanting to keep a conversation going.

"Australia is amazing, Cody. You have the outback where the diligos and platypus roam free. You have the Sydney Opera House, Queenstown, etc. Gosh, I could spend all day bleeding your ears out talking about Australia." Jasmine replied.

"My parents went to Australia for a vacation and they forgot to take me along."

"That's not nice of them. They seem to be careless parents."

"That's actually correct Jasmine. My parents don't care about me. They want me to do whatever they want, like going out and having a life. Sometimes, it sucks being an only child."

"Don't you have any siblings?" Sammy asked while choking down some salad. "A sibling can help out your loneliness."

"I used to have a sister named Julia but she died in an accidental shooting when she was 16." Cody replied while looking away for a moment. Sammy turned to face Cody and placed a hand on his shoulder. **[1]**

"Oh, I'm so sorry Cody, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories. I was just concerned about you."

"It's alright Sammy." Cody replied while smiled back at her and she smiled also. "I just get emotional when Julia is mentioned. But, I'll be fine Now, who wants some cookies?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amy and Scott were getting close toward the farm. The older twin had to ride in Scott's Chevrolet Silverado and it didn't please Amy at all. But she decided that if it was her only way to the farm, then she would have to swallow her pride and go with the flow. She had lowered one of the windows down and enjoyed the fresh air, allowing the wind to blow her wild blonde hair everywhere. It was a relief since his pick-up truck smelled like dog shit, marijuana and other substances that she wished she didn't want to know about.<p>

"So, yeah, we're here," Scott said as he pulled up to the farm house. "Welcome to my place," he smiled. Then, all of a sudden, Scott's ma and pappy and the rest of his family came out to greet his son home.

"Welcome home, Scott!" his pappy greeted, in which Scott replied with a massive hug. He then proceeded to hug his mother and his sister, Albertha, before announcing his new girlfriend.

"Ma, pappy, everyone. This is Amy, my new girlfriend," Scott announced. "Amy, this is my big family."

"Wow, this is a _huge_ family. How many people actually live here?" Amy asked while Scott's family broke out into laughter.

"I can easily answer that for you." Albertha replied. "There's about 10-12 people living here on the farm. Despite how little space we have, we always manage to make room and never fuss but rather enjoy us being together."

Amy actually understood Albertha's answer and gave a friendly smile on return. Despite being the mother bitch sometimes, Amy's once cold heart was starting to thaw and she was beginning to understand the values of kindness, which probably explained why her sister was always sweet to everyone no matter what issue or jam that she was in.

"Alright y'all, it's time for dinner!" Scott's pappy shouted and everyone walked inside. Amy looked at Scott confused and he assured her that dinner in his family meant lunch. Once when they were inside, Amy was greeted into the main house with polished wood walls, a large open dining area, and a large kitchen with an indoor spitfire grill.

"Wow, your house is impressive. Sure beats my home back in Surrey," Amy complimented the house.

"Well, it's supper time. Let's eat?" Scott smiled as the entire family seated down. The entire table was greeted with delicious food all homemade from the farm out back.

After the grace was said, the whole family started to dig into the food. Amy was about to grab a roll when Scott held her hand back.

"Don't move just yet. The whole family goes crazy when we have dinners like these together and people have been stabbed with butter knifes and forks before," Scott laughed.

Amy laughed back."For once, I'll listen. Besides, I don't want to lose a hand over a roll or something else. Besides, I can wait until everyone's eating before getting my food."

* * *

><p>Sammy, Cody and Jasmine were enjoying some cinnamon cookies and they all agreed on how they were the best cookies ever made. After devouring the whole bag, the trio decided to relax for a few minutes before heading back out toward the crowded mall.<p>

"I must say on how those cookies were amazing. How did you find them Cody?"

"Give thanks to my sweet tooth. It was wanting some cookies and I just randomly selected the cinnamon ones and the rest is history." Cody replied while the three of them broke out into a small giggle.

"So, are we ready to go back into the untamed jungle known as a mall?" Jasmine asked. After Sammy and Cody nodded their heads in agreement, they walked together out of the cafe.

"If it's not too much to ask, I know a great ice cream parlor that's not far from here and-"

"Cody, we just had cookies." Sammy groaned. "Can ice cream wait until our stomachs have settled for at least an hour?"

"Sure, I can wait an hour. In the meantime, what can we do?" Cody replied. He and Sammy started to think when Jasmine told them,

"Wait a second, I just got an idea and I know that you two will love it!"

* * *

><p>Back at Scott's household, the entire family was outside, settling around a large campfire. Pappy was playing his guitar, playing his favorite songs while some of the family members sang along to his songs.<p>

"Hey, pappy. Mind if I play a song or two? I wanna do something for Amy here." Scott smiled at Amy as he got the guitar and played a small chord. Playing that small cord, Amy realized that isn't some hillbilly hick from the farms. He's a gentleman with a caring personality.

After playing a small song, Amy asked Scott a question. "Hey, mind if I give it a try?" she smiled.

Scott chuckled. "You sure?"

"Yeah," the older twin smiled back. "I've played the guitar before."

Scott then grabbed the guitar by the neck and passed it to Amy. "Alright, go ahead." Amy then played a song favorited by Scott's family. After a few chords, Amy started singing the "Drift Away", with the family members following along to the song. The song was only four minutes long, but it was four minutes of fun, excitement, and bondage all swirled up together.

Afterwards, Amy received a big round of applause and a hug from Scott. "Wow, that's amazing."

"I know it was amazing," Amy said.

* * *

><p>"I never knew laser tag was so much fun." Sammy pointed out after the three of them left from a laser tag game. It was Jasmine's idea and the trio had a blast. When they left the mall, both Sammy and Jasmine offered Cody a ride home and he gladly accepted. When they dropped him off at his house, he thanked them for the fun day.<p>

"I had so much fun today. Thank you all for allowing me to have fun. I haven't felt this happy in forever," Cody said, still smiling.

"You're welcome mate!" Jasmine replied. "If ya wanna hang out with me or Sammy, just let us know."

"Gotcha. And thanks!" Cody politely said while he made his way toward the front door of his house.

"Night Cody." Sammy smiled at him while he opened the door.

When they drove off, he looked back. "Night Sammy. See you soon," he said to himself, looking up at the quiet night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! Will this friendship between Sammy and Cody happen? Will Scott and Amy confess their love for one another? Is Jasmine just gonna be third-wheeling the two? Find out on… Sisters.**

**And there you have it! Chapter 3 of Sisters is done for two weeks! Thanks for reading, and please, review! Please?**

**Bye!**

**-J/J**

* * *

><p><strong>[1]- Julia was one of the original names I selected for <strong>_**Clara**_** and was one of many names I rejected before settling on **_**Clara **_**or **_**Claire**_** for you Frenchies. This is Josh here, just pointing that out before Julius stops me...**


End file.
